Battle of Chengdu
The Battle of Cheng Du was fought between Liu Bei's forces and his kinsman Liu Zhang. Liu Bei's plans were to seize the lands of Shu from which he could commence fulfilling his ambitions. This battle was a shot to Liu Bei's conscience, he didn't like the fact that he was stealing from his family at all. For the sake of the Han, he knew it must be done. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors The Battle of Cheng Du is played very similar to the historical battle itself. Liu Bei often expresses his sadness for having to fight his own family, and even refuses to fight in Dynasty Warriors 5, remaining in the main camp. In every game the battle has appeared in, Pang Tong is ambushed, which often serves as his death in the games. In Dynasty Warriors 5, the battle is divided into a three way attack, eventually leading to the enemy's main camp becoming surrounded. Pang Tong's death in this title causes Liu Bei to join the battle. In Dynasty Warriors 6, the battle also serves as the meeting place for Liu Bei and Ma Chao. After the battle, Ma Chao is shut out of his castle, so he runs away to fight for Liu Bei. Warriors Orochi The undermanned Shu army is attacked by Orochi's army during Orochi's scenario. When Zhang Bao and Guan Xing are quickly routed by the serpent army, Zhuge Liang sees the odds are against them and urges his lord to retreat. Liu Bei only agrees to do so if his followers come with him. To bide time, the strategist seals the southern fort and lures their pursuers into the central area. Zhao Yun, who was previously asked to escort Liu Bei, departs from his lord when he realizes that the strategist has fallen. When the fleeing liege reaches the upper eastern area of the map, a sorcerer will use one of "Zhuge Liang's miracles" and hide the map area. While progressing through this area, Meng Huo and Zhu Rong will come to Liu Bei's aid. As more of his loyal comrades are defeated, Liu Bei's progress slows and he mourns for their sacrifices. In spite of their efforts, Liu Bei is eventually defeated and captured. In Warriors Orochi, Zhao Yun and his allies search the area based on rumors that Liu Bei was found in the area. What they find is Wei Yan's forces stranded at the castle and surrounded by Yuan Shao and Yukimura's armies. To compound their problems, messengers sent by Da Ji spread the false report that Zhao Yun's party are really evil phantoms plaguing the battlefield, which Yuan Shao and Yukimura humorously believe. Yukimura realizes his error upon his defeat and redeems himself by joining forces with the Shu coalition. After Yuan Shao retreats, Da Ji appears to amuse herself. Though they were unable to find Liu Bei, Zhao Yun's dishearten spirit further fuels his determination to rescue his lord. Kessen Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery File:Chengdu-dw6.jpg|Cheng Du in Dynasty Warriors 6 Category:Dynasty Warriors Battles